Pintanaarmu
by fixusi
Summary: Dean oli aina suojellut Samia kaikelta. Mutta kun Dean lähtee ulos, Sam näkee vaaran ja päättää pelastaa veljensä. Vaikka Dean säilyykin naarmutta, ei kaikki mene silti hyvin. Hurt/Limp!Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, tää ficci tuli mieleen ku kirjotin viestiä. Hurt!Sam niinku aina :D**

**Title: Pintanaarmu**

**Summary: Dean oli aina suojellut Samia. Dean lähtee ulos, Sam näkee vaaran ja päättää pelastaa veljensä. Vaikka Dean säilyykin naarmutta, ei kaikki mene silti hyvin.**

**Varotuksia: Kuolema, kattoo sit onko lopullinen vai ei.. :)**

**Muuta: Sijottuu kaudelle yks, ku veljessuhde on viel parhaimmillaan ja Sam saa näkyjä.**

**Joo, ja todellakin, mun ensiaputaidot rajoittuu ensiapuun. Yrittäkää kestää :)**

**oO::Oo**

"Dean, heitä se sytkäri!" huusin veljelleni.

Olimme keikalla Indianassa. Ihmisiä oli kuollut mystisesti joka puolella kaupunkia, ja lähistöllä oli muutenkin merkkejä yliluonnollisesta toiminnasta. Joten olimme päättäneet tulla katsomaan asiaa.

Tutkimuksien jälkeen selvitimme sen olevan 1960- luvun lopuilla kuollut toimittaja. Hän oli ryhtynyt kummittelemaan hautausmaalle tehdyn ryöstön jälkeen. Ilmeisesti kuolleella toimittajalla oli ollut jotakin varastamista vastaan, tai varastettu esine oli ollut hänelle läheinen.

Oli syy kumpi tahansa, _mikä tahansa, _toimittaja tappoi ihmisiä ja meidän oli lopetettava se. Löysimme toimittajan haudan helposti, mutta kun aloimme kaivamaan, se ilmestyi. Eikä se näemmä halunnut luovuttaa helpolla.

"En löydä sitä!" Mahtavaa. "Sen on täytynyt pudota jonnekkin..!"  
"Minä etsin sen", huusin Deanille ja vilkaisin nopeasti ympärilleni. Toimittajan kummitus oli Deanin kimpussa, ja kuulin aseen laukeavan. Kummitus katosi ja Dean huoahti.

"Minä autan sinua", Dean mutisi ja katseli maahan. Sytkärin oli pakko olla lähistöllä.

Olin kaivanut kuopan nopeasti haudalle asti, ja se odotti nyt tuleen syttämistä.  
"Näen sen!" kuulin Deanin huudahtavan. Hän oli melko kaukana minusta, mutta osoitti maahan lähelleni ja osoitti taskulamppunsa valolla maahan.

Minäkin näin sen. Se oli kymmenisen metrin päässä minusta, se kimalteli nurmikolla taskulampun valaistessa sitä.

Mutta samassa kummitus palasi. Se ilmestyi eteeni ja heitti minut ruohikolle muutaman metrin päähän haudasta ennenkuin ehdin reagoida. Se ilmestyi ylleni ja upotti kyntensä rintaani. Huudahdin kivusta.

"Sammy!" Dean huusi. En tiennyt mitä hän teki, mutta yht'äkkiä kipu oli poissa ja niin oli kummituskin.

Nousin istumaan kyynerpäideni varassa. Rinnassani oli muutama verinen reikä siinä kohtaa, johon kummitus oli työntänyt kyntensä. Dean oli vierelläni hetkessä. Katsoin sivulleni ja näin haudan tulessa. Dean oli tappanut kummituksen.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Dean kysyi. Huoli kuulsi hänen äänestään.

Nyökkäsin.  
"Olen. Se on vain naaru."

Dean naurahti.  
"Viisi "vain naarmua". Miten vaan, mutta meidän on pakko putsata ne. Et halua tulehdusta niihin, usko minua."

Nousin Deanin avulla seisomaan. Katselimme tulen tanssimista haudassa ja odotimme sen sammumista hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

**oO::Oo**

Saavuimme motellille ruokapakkaukset käsissämme. Dean oli ottanut läheisestä ravintolasta itselleen jonkin sortin hampurilaisen, ja minä olin ottanut salaattia. Välittämättä Deanin kommentista siitä, miten lehmien kuului syödä salaattia ja ihmisten lehmä, eikä toisinpäin.

Vaikka vähän kyllä ihmettelin miten lehmä voisi syödä ihmisen.

Ennen ruokailua Dean halusi 'paikata' minut. Minulla oli muutama reikä rinnassani, mutta Dean vouhotti kuin minua olisi puukotettu rintaan. Desifiointiaine kirveli, mutta tiesin sen auttavan.

Sitten söimme ja juttelimme niitä näitä. Emme puhuneet isästä, sillä kumpikaan meistä ei jaksanut nyt murehtia. Emme puhuneet demoneista, emme jaksaneet pahiksiakaan. Puhuimme vain uusista elokuvista, säästä ja autoista. Ja tietenkin tytöistä. Ihan normaaleista asioista.

Sisäänastuva henkilö ei olisi tuntenut meitä metsästäjiksi.

Syötyämme veimme roskat roskikseen ja siirryimme olohuoneeseen. Dean napsautti television päälle ja minä menin surffaamaan nettiin.

"Täältä tulee Hohto", Dean vinkkasi. En erityisemmin pitänyt Stephen Kingin kirjoihin perustuvista elokuvista, mutta ei netissäkään mitään kiinnostavaa ollut. Niinpä istahdin Deanin viereen ja otin kaljan pöydältä.

Katselimme elokuvaa kommentoiden välillä sen kulkua. Dean tuntui inhoavan elokuvan nais-pääosan esittäjää, sillä hän valitti milloin mistäkin häneen liittyvästä asiasta. Minä nauroin hänen kommenteilleen keskittyen enemmän omiin ajatuksiini kuin elokuvaan tai Deanin kommentteihin.

Tunsin pienen päänsäryn siemenen päässäni.

_Päänsärky tästä puuttuukin, _mietin. _Toivon mukaan se ei ylly._

Mutta miten ollakkaan, puolen tunnin päästä pääni tuntui räjähtävän. Kestin sitä hetken, mutta viimein annoin kivun voittaa itsehillintäni ja nousin hakemaan särkylääkettä. Ensiapulaukussa ei kuitenkaan ollut yhtään.

"Dean", huhuilin vessasta olohuoneeseen.  
"Mmm?" Dean mumisi vastaukseksi. Hän tuntui keskittyvän elokuvaan täysillä.  
"Onko meillä päänsärkylääkettä?"

Kuulin Deanin huoahtavan ja nousevan seisomaan. Pian hän ilmestyi kylpyhuoneeseen viereeni.  
"Särkeekö pääsi?"  
"Ei, kysyn muuten vain", vastasin näsäviisaasti. Pääni tappoi minut. "Kyllä, pääni särkee."

Dean tuhahti.  
"Selvä, näsäviisastelija. Ei, meillä ei ole yhtään. Haluatko että lähden hakemaan?"

Dean tiesi päänsärkyni ja sen että en valittanut turhasta. Hän tiesi kivun olevan kova.

Naurahdin.  
"Ei tarvi-" lauseeni keskeytyi kun minua alkoi yht'äkkiä pyörryttää. Löysin itseni lattialta Deanin käsiltä. Hän piteli minua istuma-asennossa.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Dean kysyi. Nyökkäsin nielaisten ja suljin silmäni. Päänsärky oli voimistunut nopeasti.

"Minun on kai pakko lähteä hakemaan sinulle jotain kipuun", Dean totesi. Huokaisin ja nyökkäsin. Avasin silmäni ja katsoin Deaniin.

"Jos viitsisit?"  
"Voin minä, jos se kerran on noin paha. Selviätkö yksin vartin?"  
"Tottakai. Menen lepäämään siksi aikaa."

Dean nyökkäsi ja auttoi minut ylös. Hän auttoi minut myöskin sängylle, vaikka yritin sanoa pärjääväni. Mutta Dean oli Dean; jos minun terveyttäni uhkasi jokin, hän ei ottanut riskejä.

"Olen poissa korkeintaan viisitoista minuuttia. Soita jos jotain tapahtuu", Dean hihkaisi ja sulki ulko-oven.

**oO::Oo**

Deanin lähdöstä oli ehkä minuutti, kun aloin tuntea näyn ensioireita. Valot alkoivat satuttaa silmiäni. Korvissani soi. Päänsärky yltyi, ja mieleni teki oksentaa.

Näin Deanin. Hän oli parkkipaikalla, -meidän motellimme parkkipaikalla- ja puhui jonkun kanssa puhelimessa.  
"Ei se ole varmaan mitään, mutta se alkoi vain niin nopeasti", Dean sanoi puhelimessa jollekulle.

Silmieni edessä välähti ja näin hetken taas vain motellihuoneen, mutta sitten sinkouduin takaisin näkyyn ja näin Deanin edessäni. Hän lähti ylittämään tietä, mutta huomioni kiinnitti mies tien toisella puolella. Hänellä oli ase, mutta Dean ei nähnyt sitä.

"Hei, mies! Anna rahasi!" mies kadun toiselta puolelta huusi ja lähti Deania kohti. Dean pysähtyi.  
"Voimme selvittää tämän varmasti keskustelemalla", Dean sanoi miehelle ja vei puhelimensa taskuunsa. Mies tulkitsi eleen kuitenkin väärin, kohotti aseensa ja painoi liipaisinta.

Dean kaatui luodinreikä otsassaan maahan.

"EI!" huudahdin ja avasin silmäni. Motellihuone oli taas edessäni. Minun oli mentävä auttamaan Deania.

Loikkasin alas sängystä valmiina toimintaan, mutta pahoinvoinnin aalto törmäsi minuun, ja jouduin ottamaan seinästä tukea pysyäkseni pystyssä.

"Tämä alkoi hyvin", mutisin itselleni ja lähdin eteiseen. En vetänyt edes takkia päälleni, vaan juoksin ovesta ulos. Näin Deanin parkkipaikan toisella puolella. Hän puhui puhelimessa. Paska.

"Dean!" yritin huutaa, mutta tuuli vei ääneni pois. Näin Deanin kävelevän kohti suojatietä ja kiristin vauhtiani. Parkkipaikka ei tuntunut loppuvan ikinä.

"Hei! Anna rahasi!" huusi pimennosta tullut mies. Voi ei.

Yritin juosta lujempaa, mutta kylkeni alkoi pistämään. Olin kai unohtanut hengittää.

Dean alkoi viemään kättään taskuunsa.

"Dean!" huudahdin ja loikkasin eteenpäin, tönäisten Deanin maahan juuri kun aseen laukaus kajahti ilmoille. Tunsin yht'äkkisen, pistävän kivun mahassani ja kaaduin maahan Deanin viereen.

"Sam?" Dean sanoi ällistyneenä ja käänsi katseensa nopeasti mieheen, vetäen oman aseensa esille ja osoittaen miestä sillä.  
"Käänny ja lähde, tai ammun sinut", Dean sanoi kylmästi ja painoi varmistimen pois päältä. Mies nosti kätensä pystyyn ja kääntyi. Kuulin hänen juoksevan pois ja Deanin pistävän aseensa piiloon.

"Sammy, mitä...?" Dean hiljeni nähdessään verestä lainehtivan vatsani. Kipu säteili jokapuolelle kehoani. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun minua oltiin ammuttu, mutta tämä oli pahin.

"Sam. Minun on painettava haavaa, tiedät sen. Se tulee sattumaan hieman, mutta se ei kestä kauaa. Onko selvä?" Dean sanoi nopeasti ja repäisi T-paitani pois yltäni nähdäkseen haavan paremmin.

Olin täysin tajuissani, vaikka en ollutkaan odottanut niin käyvän. Olin luullut menettäväni tajuni. Mutta ei, kuulin ja näin täydellisesti. Silmissäni ei mustunut. Siellä oli vain kipu...

ja Dean.

Dean painoi kätensä vatsalleni, haavan päälle, ja sihahdin kivusta.  
"Anteeksi", Dean pahoitteli hiljaa.  
"Ei s'mitään", mumisin. Silmäni alkoivat sulkeutua. Nyt tajuttomuus alkoi jo väijyä. Kummallista, että siihen meni niin kauan aikaa.

"Sammy, pysy hereillä. Kuuletko minua?"  
"Kuulen", sanoin hitaasti ja avasin silmäni. Katsoin Deaniin, hänen kasvonsa olivat vääntyneet huolesta.

"Mitä tapahtui?"  
"Näky.. sinut-" yskäisin ja verta alkoi valua suupielestäni. "-ammuttiin."

"Minun on soitettava ambulanssi", Dean mutisi. "Verentulo ei lakkaa."

Nyökkäsin. En halunnut kuolla, en näin. En vielä.

**oO::Oo**

Dean kertoi olinpaikkamme ja noudatti ensiapuihmisen ohjeita. Pidä käsiäsi haavan päällä ja tarkkaile veljesi hengitystä. Hän voi vajota shokkiin, joten pidä hänet lämpimänä.

Dean oli levittänyt päälleni oman takkinsa. Olin vastustanut ideaa, sillä ulkona oli muutenkin kylmä, ja Dean olisi vain t-paidallaan. Mutta hän sanoi minun tarvitsevan sitä enemmän.

"Olenko kertonut sinulle ensimmäisestä soolokeikastani?" Dean kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Pudistin päätäni. Tunsin maailman hitaasti lipeävän otteestani, sillä verenhukka taisi olla suuri. Mutta kuuntelin Deania ja pitelin kiinni hereilläolostani.

"Olimme New Yerseyssä. Sinä olit kaksitoista, ja isä jäi kanssasi kotiin. Se oli helppo mene, tapa ja lähde- keikka, mutta se oli minulle iso juttu. Muistan kun palasin kotiin, sinä nukuit jos ja isä sanoi minulle; 'Dean, älä herätä Samia. Hän ei suostunut nukahtamaan ilman sinua, mutta väsymys voitti hänet vain viisi minuuttia sitten.' Kello oli varmasti puoli viisi aamuyöllä."

Dean kertoi minulle asioita, selitti keikoista ja välillä hän saattoi hiljentyä hetkeksi miettimään varmaankin missä ambulanssi viipyi. Viimeinen asia jonka minä kuulin, oli Deanin hiljainen puhe.

"..kun sitten tulit kotiin, olit ylpeä. Olit selvinnyt.."

Deanin ääni häipyi pois ja jäljelle jäi vain kipu...

..eikä mitään muuta.

**oO::Oo**

Hetken tunsin vain kipua ja näin vain pimeyttä. Jos olisin ollut tarpeeksi tajuissani, olisin naurahtanut. Tämä toi mieleeni joidenkuiden käsityksen helvetistä.

Sitten en enää tuntenut tai nähnyt mitään. Löysin itseni seisomasta Deanin vierestä parkkipaikalta. Deanin edessä maassa makasin minä. Silmäni olivat kiinni eikä rintakehäni noussut. Minun täytyy myöntää, että pelästyin.

"Dean!" huusin, mutta hän ei tuntunut kuulevan minua. Sen sijaan hän jähmettyi hetkeksi.  
"Sammy?" Dean henkäisi ja vei kätensä kaulalleni, ilmeisesti kokeillakseen pulssia. Hetken hän piteli kättään siinä. Sitten hän veti sen pois.

"Sam! Et tee tätä minulle!" Dean huusi ja nousi hieman korkeammalle polvillensa. Hän painoi molemmat kätensä rintakehälleni ja painoi. Hän painoi uudelleen ja uudelleen, yrittäen selvästi elvyttää minua.

Olinko minä kuollut?

Sitten viereeni ilmestyi joku. Dean ei nähnyt häntä, ja tämä joku puhui minulle. Peräännyin hieman. Tämä joku oli minun ikäiseni nainen, kaunis ja solakka. Hän muistutti hieman Jessicaa, hän olisi voinut olla hänen äitinsä nuorena.

"Sam", nainen sanoi.  
"Mitä sinä haluat?" kysyin. Astuin askeleen taaksepäin.

"Olen noutaja. Tulin hakemaan sinua."

Hiljennyin hetkeksi.  
"Minne?"  
"En voi kertoa, sen näkee sitten.." nainen sanoi salaperäisesti.

"Minä en voi päästä muualle kuin helvettiin", mutisin. "Ei. En halua jättää Deania."

Nainen astui minua kohti.  
"Kai ymmärrät mitä olet tekemässä? Jos jäät tänne, muutut niiksi joita metsästät. Miten kuvittelet henkien syntyvän?"

Nielaisin. Tajusin, ettei mihinkään sattunut enää. Vilkaisin Deaniin. Hän itki. Kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskillaan, ja tajusin etten voinut jättää Deania.  
"En lähde", sanoin epävarmana, mutta päätökseni tehneenä.  
"Selvä sitten. Toista mahdollisuutta ei tule", nainen sanoi ja katosi.

Huokaisin ja katsoin Deaniin. Hän oli vetänyt ruumiini omaansa vasten ja itki. Ambulanssin valot vilkkuivat kaukana, mutta joku sentään oli tulossa. Viisi minuuttia liian myöhään.

**End of chapter one. Kommentit on kivoja :)**

**Ollakko (deathfic) vai eikö olla (deathfic), kas, siinä pulma. Sen saa tietää ensluvussa! Täähän on siis two-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okeei, luku kaksi. Mihin jäimmekään...?**

**ja haha juu, failasin tos "mun ensiaputaidot rajottuu ensiapuun", EI KAI ? :D:D kiitos tiedosta, en huomannu itekkää XD mut joo, ymmärsitte pointin. en osaa muuta ku ensiavun.**

**oO::Oo**

_Nainen astui minua kohti.  
"Kai ymmärrät mitä olet tekemässä? Jos jäät tänne, muutut niiksi joita metsästät. Miten kuvittelet henkien syntyvän?"_

_Nielaisin. Tajusin, ettei mihinkään sattunut enää. Vilkaisin Deaniin. Hän itki. Kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskillaan, ja tajusin etten voinut jättää Deania.  
"En lähde", sanoin epävarmana, mutta päätökseni tehneenä.  
"Selvä sitten. Toista mahdollisuutta ei tule", nainen sanoi ja katosi. _

_Huokaisin ja katsoin Deaniin. Hän oli vetänyt ruumiini omaansa vasten ja itki. Ambulanssin valot vilkkuivat kaukana, mutta joku sentään oli tulossa. Viisi minuuttia liian myöhään._

**oO::Oo**

Katselin lääkärien hyppäävän autosta ulos. He juoksivat Deanin -ja minun ruumiini- luo. Dean ei suostunut irroittamaan minusta.  
"Dean! Olen kunnossa! Anna heidän hoitaa minua!" huusin, sillä halusin takaisin omaan ruumiiseeni. En halunnut olla kuollut. En halunnut jättää Deania yksin.

Yksi hoitajista repi Deanin pois vierestäni, ja työnsi Deanin suoraan lävitseni. Sävähdin, ja niin sävähti Deankin. Hän katsoi suoraan minuun, vaikka ei nähnytkään minua.  
"Mitä...?" Dean mutisi, mutta unohti sen nopeasti kun miehet alkoivat nostaa ruumistani paareille.

"Mies, noin kaksikymmentävuotias, ampumahaava vatsassaan, ei pulssia. Valmistelkaa hätäleikkaus", sanoi yksi kolmesta miehestä radioon. Ruumiini lastattiin puolessa minuutissa ambulanssiin.

"Minä haluan tulla mukaan", Dean intti yhdelle miehistä joka esti Deanin pääsyn ambulanssiin.  
"Siellä ei ole tarpeeksi tilaa. Me hoidamme veljeäsi, ja tarvitsemme tilaa siihen. Tule omalla autollasi perässä", hoitaja sanoi ja astui ruumiini viereen ambulanssiin, kiskaisten ovet kiinni.

Minä seisoin Deanin vieressä, mutta kun ambulanssi katosi näkökentästäni, tunsin inhottavaa vetoa ja huudahtaen löysin itseni ambulanssista. Olin näemmä sidoksissa ruumiiseeni.

"Ladatkaa, irti!" hoitaja huusi ja laski kädessään olevan laitteet rinnalle. Ruumiini värähti mutta ei herännyt eloon.  
"Vielä kerran! Ladatkaa, irti!"

Tällä kertaa sydänmonitori alkoi piipittää sydämenlyöntieni tahdissa. Huoahdin, odottaen pääseväni takaisin ruumiiseni. Mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Istuin yhä ambulanssin nurkassa eikä kukaan nähnyt minua.

"Hän on vajonnut koomaan", yksi hoitajista sanoi. "Hän ei hengitä, istuttakaa hengitysputki heti!"

Aloin todella hätääntyä.

**oO::Oo**

Ruumiini kävi leikkauksessa ja sen jälkeen löysin itseni -tai ainakin ruumiini- teho-osastolta. Tilani oli näemmä niin kriittinen. En voinut uskoa, että pieni luoti voisi saada aikaan niin paljon pahaa.

Dean ryntäsi huoneeseen hetken päästä. Huoneessa oleva lääkäri näytti hämmästyneeltä.  
"Herra Smith, ette saa tulla tänne vielä", lääkäri sanoi ja risti kätensä.  
"Hän on minun _veljeni. _Hän otti luodin puolestani, joten olen hänelle velkaa sen, että olen täällä kun hän herää leikkauksesta."

Hämmennyin. Eikö Deanille oltu kerrottu, että olin koomassa?

"Herra Smith-"  
"Dean. Sano vain Dean."  
"_Dean,_ veljesi Samuel on vajonnut koomaan. Hän ei herää hetkeen."

Dean jähmettyi. Hänen katseensa siirtyi lääkäristä minun ruumiiseeni. Hän ei saanut sanaa suustaan.  
"Koomassa...?" Dean sanoi vihdoin.  
"Kyllä. Hänen ruumiinsa kärsi melkoisen iskun, ja koomatilassa hänen ruumiinsa yrittää korjata tilannetta. Hän herää kyllä aikanaan."

"Voitko jättää meidät kaksin?" Dean sanoi kylmästi.  
"Ette voi-"  
"Sanoit, että hänen ruumiinsa yrittää korjata tilannetta! Hän ei tarvitse sinua siinä. Uskon että laitteet hälyttävät jos jotain tapahtuu. Jätä meidät kaksin."

Lääkäri näytti vihaiselta mutta nyökkäsi, ymmärtäen kai Deanin tunteet.  
"Hyvä on", lääkäri sanoi ja poistui huoneesta.

Dean istuutui sänkyni jalkopäähän ja katsoi ruumiini kasvoja.  
"Sammy.." Dean mutisi ja huokaisi. "Sinun täytyy herätä. Et voi jättää minua tänne yksin."

"Dean!" huusin. Halusin puhua hänen kanssaan. "Olen täällä! Olen kunnossa!"

Kurotuin koskettamaan Deanin kättä. Hän sävähti kosketukseni alla ja katsoi minun suuntaani, mutta ei kuitenkaan nähnyt minua. Hetken hän katsoi minun lävitseni, ja pudisti sitten päätään.  
"Ei, se ei ole mahdollista", hän mutisi ja nosti sitten päänsä. "Sammy?"

Huokaisin. Hänen oli ymmärrettävä, että olin kunnossa.  
"Niin, se olen minä", sanoin. "Tee jotain. Haluan takaisin elävien kirjoihin!"

"Älä huolehdi, Sam. Aion varmistaa, että heräät. En jätä sinua tuollaiseksi", Dean sanoi, nyt katsellen ruumistani. Hän nousi seisomaan, laski kätensä hetkeksi rinnalleni hymähtäen, ja lähti huoneesta. Minä seurasin häntä niin kauas kuin pystyin, ennekuin singouduin takaisin ruumiini luokse.

**oO::Oo**

Minulla ei ollut mitään tekemistä, joten kiertelin ympäri sairaalaa. Yksikään ihminen ei nähnyt minua. Eikä sen pahemmin kuullutkaan.

Kävin muutamassa huoneessa. Ihmiset itkivät. Ainakin ne, jotka olivat tulleet vierailemaan. Osassa huoneista ei ollut ketään. Ei kukkia, ei korttia, ei itkeviä ihmisiä.. ei ketään, joka välittäisi.

Onneksi minulla oli edes joku. Dean oli palannut huoneeseeni, ja istui hiljaa sänkyni viereen tuodussa tuolissa. Minä nojasin ovenkarmiin ja katselin häntä.. meitä.

Oli outoa nähdä Dean niin hiljaisena ja surullisena. Yleensä Dean oli vahva ja päättäväinen. Eikä sitä tehnyt helpommaksi tieto, että oli elämän ja kuoleman rajamailla.

"Sam", Dean aloitti yht'äkkiä, pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Olen pahoillani."

"Se ei ollut sinun syysi, ja sitäpaitsi olisit kuollut ellen olisi ottanut luotia", vastasin vaikkei hän minua kuullutkaan.  
"Minun olisi pitänyt suojella sinua", Dean jatkoi huokaisten. "Ja nyt olemme tässä. Mitä edes tapahtui?"

"Dean..." mutisin. Miksi hän teki tätä itselleen?

"Minä aion auttaa sinua. Odota vain, niin näet sen", Dean sanoi, nousi ja ryntäsi ulos huoneesta. Yritin seurata, mutta pääsin vain eteisaulaan. Sitten tunsin taas epämiellyttävää vetämistä ja puf, olin huoneessani.

Dean oli poissa kaksi päivää. Ne kaksi päivää minä istuin huoneeni nurkassa ja ajattelin asioita. Ja tietenkin odotin Deanin palaavan.

Kun hän vihdoin palasi, hänellä oli mukanaan paperikassi täynnä tavaroita. Hän laski tavarat yöpöydälleni, sulki oven ja lukitsi sen ja istuutui lattialle kassi sylissään.

"Okei, Sam. Aloitin tämän motellilla, mutta toimiakseen sen viimeinen vaihe pitää tehdä sinun lähelläsi. Joten..."

Nousin seisomaan ja kävelin Deanin luo. Katselin mitä hän teki. Hän purki kassia ja pian hänen edessään oli muutama kippo, suljettu rasia, tulitikkuaski ja veitsi.

Nielaisin. Dean aikoi tehdä loitsun.

"Dean, älä. Tämä on veriloitsu. Siihen tarvitaan verta", mutisin Deanille. En halunnut Deanin viiltelevän itseään sairaalassa. Täällä pienetkin virheet huomattiin heti.

Dean avasi suljetun rasian ja kaatoi sen sisällön -jonkinlaista jauhetta- toiseen kipoista. Sitten hän nousi ja leikkasi veitsen avulla hiuksistani pienen kiehkuran irti. Hän pudotti sen jauheen sekaan ja sekoitti niitä hieman.

"Tämän pitäisi herättää sinut", Dean mutisi nostamatta katsettaan kiposta. "Ja parantaa samalla."

"Dean, ei! Se voi olla vaarallista!" huusin. Loitsuilla oli melkein aina jälkiseurauksia.

"Omnus potentes.." Dean aloitti, ottaen veitsen käteensä ja leikaten ohuen haavan käsivarteensa. Hän jatkoi latinan puhumista ja valutti verta puhtaaseen astiaan. Hän raapaisi tulitikun, ja se leimahti liekkiin. Sen hän pudotti jauheen sekaan, ja jauhe syttyi palamaan.

"Vi sora jaguera!" Dean sanoi lujempaa, kaataen veren tuleen. Kuului räsähdys, ja vetävä tunne alkoi taas.

"Ei, ei tätä tunnetta.." mutisin. En jaksanut sitä enää. Huone alkoi pyöriä ympärilläni, ja kaaduin maahan. Näin ruumiini. Se kouristeli sängyllä, ilmiselvästi ruumiini alkoi herätä. Minä taas aloin menettää tajuani, enkä jaksanut enää edes nostaa itseäni lattialta.

Kuulin Deanin hätääntyneen äänen.  
"Sam, Sam! Se on okei, rauhoitu, tämä loppuu pian.."

Sitten,

en mitään.

**oO::Oo**

Avasin silmäni ja näin Deanin yläpuolellani. Hän katsoi minuun huolestuneen näköisenä.  
"Sammy? Oletko kunnossa?"

Yritin puhua, mutta tunsin hengitysputken suussani. En voinut edes nielaista.

Sillä hetkellä laite vieressäni alkoi piipata. Olinko sairaalassa? Miksi?

"Voi ei", Dean mutisi ja kyykistyi nopeasti. Hän heitti jotain sängyn alle ja avasi oven raolleen. Mitä hän oli oikein tehnyt? Viimeinen muistikuvani oli parkkipaikka...

Mies, ilmeisesti lääkäri, rynnisti sisään ja luokseni.  
"Poistakaa hengitysputki, koneiden mukaan hän voi hengittää itse", lääkäri sanoi perässään tulleille kahdelle hoitajalle. Hoitajat nyökkäsivät ja poistivat putken suustani. Inhottava tunne poistui heti.

"D-De'n?" sopersin. Kurkkuni oli järkyttävän kuiva.  
"Uskoisin, että lasillinen vettä auttaa", lääkäri sanoi. "Sinun tekisi hyvää juoda."

Dean poistui hetkeksi ja palasi vesilasillisen kanssa. Hän auttoi minua juomaan muutaman kulauksen, ja todellakin. Se auttoi.

"Dean", sanoin. Katsoin häneen kysyvästi. Hän pudisti päätään ja näytti elekielellään, että kertoisi myöhemmin.

"Samuel, meidän on tehtävä pari testiä, mutta koneiden mukaan elintoimintosi näyttävät hyviltä", lääkäri sanoi.

"S-se on Sam", kerroin ja hymyilin väsyneesti lääkärille. Lääkäri nyökkäsi.  
"Selvä. Sam se siis on."

**oO::Oo**

"Elintoimintosi ovat kunnossa. En osaa selittää sitä, mutta yht'äkkiä kaikki toimii yhtä hyvin kuin ennen ampumavälikohtausta."

"Se on hyvä, eikö niin?" varmistin. Oloni oli mahtava, vaikka en muistanutkaan mitään parkkipaikan jälkeen. Kuinka kauan olin ollut ulkona?

"Kyllä, se on todella hyvä. Oikeastaan emme olettaneet sinun heräävän näin nopeasti."  
"Heräävän? Olinko minä...?"  
"Olit koomassa, Sammy", Dean keskeytti.

Häkellyin hieman. Miten luoti voi laittaa jonkun koomaan?

"Mitä... mitään pahempaa ei tapahtunut?" kysyin. Minun oli saatava tietää.  
"Olit kuollut, kun ensiapumiehet tulivat. He saivat sinut takaisin elävien kirjoihin."

Nyökkäsin. Mahtavaa. Mietin miten Dean oli suhtautunut asiaan. Olin periaatteessa murtanut Deanin sydämen.

Uskoakseni.

Lääkäri lähti ja jätti meidät kaksin. Katsoin Deaniin kysyvästi.  
"Mitä oikein tapahtui?" Dean kysyi. Hölmistyin.  
"Miten niin?"  
"Kerroit parkkipaikalla saaneesi näyn. Mitä siinä olisi tapahtunut?"

Ainiin. Nyt muistin. Deania uhattiin aseella, minä juoksin estämään sen...

"Mies tappoi sinut", sanoin hiljaa.  
"Niin, ja sinä hyppäsit eteen tapattaen itsesi. Fiksua, Sam."

Syyttikö Dean oikeasti minua siitä? En voinut uskoa korviani. Luulin Deanin olevan huojentunut siitä, että olimme molemmat elossa.

"Olemme molemmat elossa, Dean!" näpäytin. Dean mulkaisi minuun.  
"Ehkä minä olisin selvinnyt siitä", Dean sanoi paremman puolustuksen puutteessa.

"Et olisi! Minä _näin _sen, Dean! Hän ampui sinua keskelle päätä!"  
"Se olisi ollut parempi kuin se, että jouduin katsomaan sinun kuolevan!"

Hiljenin. Ehkä se oli totta, mutta entäs minä...?

"Sitten minä olisin joutunut hautaamaan sinut, Dean", sanoin rauhallisemmin. "Olemme molemmat elossa, okei? Enkä tarkoituksella ottanut osumaa. Yritin vain työntää sinut pois luodin edestä."

Dean ei vastannut. Katsoin häneen ja huokaisin.  
"Sitäpaitsi tekisit saman minulle, vai mitä?"

Dean naurahti.  
"Tottakai tekisin. Ilman epäröintiä. Mehän olemme veljeksiä?"

"Niin. Kyllä sinä ymmärrät miksi tein sen, vai mitä?"

Dean hymyili hieman.  
"Ymmärrän. Mutta ensikerralla kun näet minun kuolevan.. huuda. Älä pysäytä luotia itselläsi. Okei?" Dean nauroi. Minäkin nauroin hieman.

Ennenkuin huomasimmekaan, olimme Impalassa matkalla kaupunkiin, jossa poliisi tappoi vaimonsa ja teki sen jälkeen itsemurhan.

"Okei. Hän ja hänen parinsa olivat tarkistamassa mielisairaalaa. Hänen parinsa oli viimeinen hänet nähnyt henkilö-" Dean selitti ajaessaan Impalaa. Minä istuin apukuskin penkillä kuten aina, ja katselin pimeitä maisemia.

Samassa terävä kipu lävisti pääni ja huudahdin. Dean veti auton nopeasti tiensivuun -onneksi oli yö eikä liikkeellä ollut muita- ja minä romahdin autosta ulos tienpientareelle. Dean oli vierelläni ennenkuin huomasinkaan.

"Hei, hei, Sam!" Dean sanoi huolestuneena ja tuki minua kun oksensin tienreunaan. Päänsärky oli voimakas.. tunsin taas näyn ensioireita. Sitten en enää ollutkaan tienpientareella, vaan motellihuoneessa.

Näin itseni istumassa pöydän ääressä tietokoneen kanssa. Ovi takanani aukesi hitaasti, ja näin tumman hahmon astuvan hiljaa eteiseen. Tietokoneella istuva minä ei kuullut mitään, ja tumma hahmo lähti lähestymään minua.

Kun hän oli takanani, hän heitti kätensä olkapäilleni ja kaatoi minut maahan tuolin kanssa. Tietokoneella istunut minä huudahti ja tumma hahmo astui valoon.

Se oli Dean.

Näyssä oleva Dean veti taskustaan jotain, ja nauroi ilkeästi. Se oli veitsi, kookas sellainen.

Maassa makaava minä yritti taistella vastaan, mutta Dean nosti veitsen maassa makaavan Samin kaulalle ja painoi, kunnes verinoro alkoi valua hänen kurkustaan.

"SAM!"

Havahduin todellisuuteen. Metsä näkyi edessäni. Dean oli vetänyt minut jossain välissä pystyyn ja piteli minua Impalaa vasten, puristaen takkini etumusta nyrkeissään.

"Sam! Mitä tapahtui!?"

Ravistin hieman päätäni ja yritin saada ajatukseni kasaan.  
"Näky", sanoin. "Sinä... sinä tapat minut."

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okei, ei tätä tähän voi jättää. Mitä luultavimmin teen toisen tarinan, twoshotin tai vähän pidemmän, joka jatkuu siitä mihin tää jäi. ;)**

**Ja siis mullahan on ton toisen tarinan juoni jo ihan päässä. Joten mun pitää vaan ettiä aikaa millon kirjottaa se. Mitä luultavimmin ensviikon aikana.**

**Ja tolla keikalla tarkotin Asylumia, jos jollekulle jäi epäselväks :D vaik ei se mikään tärkee pointti ookkaan.**


End file.
